


3 times that iwaizumi fell more in love

by zellennik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Romantic Fluff, Sappy Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellennik/pseuds/zellennik
Summary: Oikawa is a selfish bastard.Iwaizumi knew that as a fact, so he never took any action the taller made for granted. Then when the brunette began to buy him a popsicle after practice, he found it very strange.or 3 times iwaizumi realized he was too far gone for oikawa
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	3 times that iwaizumi fell more in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> This is the first fic that i've written so i hope is not too bad, also english isn't my first leanguage so there may have a few typos.
> 
> I've been brain root just iwaoi for too long.

One

Oikawa is a selfish bastard. 

Iwaizumi knew that as a fact, so he never took any action the taller made for granted. Then when the brunette began to buy him a popsicle after practice, he found it very strange.

It always started with Oikawa saying “Iwa-chaaan, it’s so hot today i think i’m going to melt. Please let's have some ice cream before we go home!” and with that he made that puppy face that he could not say no to. 

And before they both realised it had become a habit, every day after practice both boys would go to the closest convenience store and have popsicles together before they headed home. Iwaizumi loved that, the joy of eating something refreshing on the sidewalk on a summer afternoon and guessing about the strangers lives with his best friend. The warm but no overwhelming feeling that made him at ease and in peace, something so special that was almost private, somehow he only got that sensation when he was around Tooru, but he didn’t think much of it.

They spent months in that routine, and just like that the summer was over. Now with the cold breeze coming in the late afternoon there was no reason for having ice cream after practice, and unexpectedly the green-eyed boy was sad that it had come to an end but would not tell anyone about it.

So when he saw oikawa waiting for him after practice he was somehow shocked.

“Shittykawa what are you still doing here? Why didn’t you go home?”

“Iwa-chan the grumpiness made you forget me already? I’m hurt.” while Oikawa was saying that Iwaizumi couldn’t help but to notice that behind all that drama he actually looked a bit sad and hurt.

He continued “I was waiting for you to finish showering so we could grab a bite, I’ve been dying to try the new flavor of ramen that just came out, they are naruto themed!”

The sorter one was finding that very weird because he knew three things:  
First of all Oikawa didn’t like naruto,  
Second of all Oikawa hated cup noodles,  
Third of all Oikawa was a selfish bastard.

“Just go home already, I don't care about that and neither do you.”

Iwaizumi knew that there was something really off and kept staring at the other one until he started to make sense again, the thing that he wasn't expecting was for the taller one to just murmur something inaudible and leave him behind. 

….

After that incident Oikawa kept avoiding him during classes and practice, and Hajime couldn’t stop but to notice that the boy was looking more down while the other one was getting more mad every day that passed by.

So he made a plan, a stupid plan he later realised when he had oikawa pinned on the wall and remmembered that he forgot to plan what he was going to say.

“WHAT?!” He saw that Oikawa was upset, and thought with himself that maybe that wasn't the best move but at the same time didn't have a clue of what he could do.

“So… hi I guess?”

“Okay, let me get this straight. YOU just dragged across the school, locked both of us in a room, pulled me against the wall just to say HI?!“ 

“Yes..?”

“…”

“Oh my god Hajime, you can’t be that stupid, can you? For god sake if you are not gonna say anything then i’m leaving.”

“Wait no please don't leave me, not again, not now.” The green-eyed one said so low that it was almost a whisper.

“Oh great, so now you say for me to not go away. Make up your mind! You can’t keep playing with me only when you want to.”

“What are you saying? I've never done that. You were the one that walked away and avoided me.” Iwaizumi was so confused about what was happening, his heart was racing and the men in front of him looked so hurt and so sad with a teary eye.

“And you expect me to do what after you broke up with me? I love you, you idiot! Being around you knowing that you didn’t like me anymore would make me miserable.” Oikawa said that soaking with tears and Iwaizumi’s heart broke into a thousand pieces.

So he did the only thing he could think of in that moment, that was hug the boy he loved until he felt better. Until both of them felt better.

Then he realised and understood everything.

The boy he loved.

The warm feeling.

It was Oikawa, it always has been him. He loved that boy, loved him his whole heart and soul.

In the middle of the tears Hajime starts laughing and says “You really thought we were dating the whole summer, didn't you? Oh god, i had no idea of that the entire time. Next time you need to be more clear about that, Tooru.”

“Next time...?”

“Yes, next time. I love you Tooru, with all my heart.”

“I love you with all of my heart too, Hajime.”

Oikawa Tooru was a selfish bastard, Iwaizumi knew that as a fact. He even hid the fact they were dating, but more importantly he loved that selfish bastard.

\--------

Two 

It was 1am.

Why was Iwaizumi waking up at 1am? More importantly who was waking him up at this time in the night in the middle of a thunderstorm?

With his eyes still half closed because of the sleepness, the spiked hair boy accepts the call and the first thing he hears is a shy and muffled “hajime, hi.”

“Hi Tooru.” It had been one year since they started dating, and in this time Hajime realised that he didn't know a lot of things about his best friend, now boyfriend. Like the fact that he loved cuddling, or that he looked like a cat when iwaizumi played with his hair, or even that que melted every time the green-eyed one kissed his forehead. 

But he always knew that Tooru was terrified of storms.

He always had been afraid of them, since they were little kids, and because of that he would sometimes have panic attacks. And iwaizumi had always been there by his side to protect him, so every time rain started falling he would call his best friend and they would talk until it had stopped or until they had fallen asleep.

Tonight was one of those days. He had been stressed about the nacionals all week and now it was falling one of the heaviest thunderstorms that Hajime remembers have seen. So when Tooru calls he is not surprised, in some ways he is even relieved to listen to his boyfriend.

“Hey, I missed you. It sounds like the end of the world out there, and you were taking too long to answer, I… I thought something had happened to you.” Oikawa says while sobbing.

“Tooru i was sleeping, as a matter of fact i'm pretty sure that i was in the middle of The Great British Bake Off.” He says while laughing. “I’m okay and safe, I can guarantee you that. So, tomorrow are you free?”  
“I mean, I was going to practice for the nationals.”

“You are overworking yourself, if you continue like that your knee won't handle it when we get there. 3 o’clock you will come here and we will watch netflix the whole day, you can’t complain about it, you know in the end i’m right.”

“Okay…”

They continued discussing what they would watch the next day, and as the taller one was getting more calm and relaxed, the storm was fading away, leaving only a gentle breeze behind. And just like that Oikawa fell asleep while he was still on the line with the other one.

In that moment Hajime realized that the calm and peaceful breathing of his sleepy boyfriend was one of his favorite sounds.

\--------

Three

Tonight was New Year’s Eve and for some reason Iwaizumi agreed he would come to the party that Hinata was throwing. The reason being Oikawa had annoyed him until he accepted the invitation.

It still was ten o’clock when they arrived at the party. Oikawa was cheerful as usual and soon went to greet the people there, Iwaizumi, on the other hand, after saying hi to the host went directly to talk to Sakusa and Ushijima.

“...and that’s how I solved the problem. Oh, hi Iwaizumi i see that you’ve arrived.” The raven haired boy said to him.

“Hey guys what were you talking about?”

“I was just telling Sakusa about some gardening tips.” Ushijima said while he showed them pictures of the food he was growing in his backyard.

While the boys chatted about their day to day lives, Oikawa seemed to be having lots of fun playing drinking games with Bokuto, Kuroo, Atsumu and Hinata. 

And just like that it was almost midnight.

By the time Iwaizumi checked his clock, which marked 23:55, he saw a figure going in his direction. A drunk figure.

“Iwa-chaaaan, there you are! I looked for you everywhere.” It's important to say that iwaizumi was in the same place during the whole time.

“Hey Shittykawa having too much fun?”

“Yes, but that doesn't matter. I have something reaaaally important to tell you so come on!”

“See you later Iwaizumi.” “Have fun.” The boys said to him and left.

“What is so important that you had to tell me now?”

“Iwa-chan did you know that my dick is like a usb driver? I always put it in the wrong way on the first try.” The taller one said that with a dead serious look on his face, and then started laughing in a scandalous manner.

“Oh no, you did not just say that.” Hajime responded trying to not laugh at his stupid boyfriend. 

At this point the people were already shouting the countdown to the new years beginning.

“Wait, wait, I’ve got another one, you’ll like this one i’m sure! Damn, you are medusa? Cause i looked at you and now I’m rock hard.” 

“9… 8…7…”

“Fuck Tooru, how can you be such a dumbass? Who told you those pick up lines?” The spiked-hair boy said that while he hugged his boyfriend waist and looked him in the eye.

“5… 4… 3…”

“It was Atsumu.” Oikawa told and then put his arms around the other one neck preparing for what was going to happen.

“2… 1…”

And in that moment, in the middle of all the screaming and fireworks, the two boys kissed like they were the only ones in the room, and it felt like the time had stopped just for them.

“You’re an idiot, and I love you Tooru.”

“Love you too Haji. So much.”

Iwaizumi, once again, realised that he loved so deeply the man in front of him, that he never wanted to be away. That dumb selfish bastard was his soulmate and he couldn’t be more happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! its me again
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Leaving kudos and comments is very much appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, thanks!!


End file.
